Batman Beyond
Terry McGinnis is a character from DC Comics, originally appearing in the animated television series, Batman Beyond. He previously fought Spider-Man 2099 in the 86th episode of Death Battle, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman Beyond vs Black Panther (Completed) * Batman Beyond vs Ironheart * Batman Beyond vs Mega Man Volnutt * Batman Beyond vs Miles Morales * Red Hood VS Batman Beyond * Spider-Man vs Batman Beyond *'Batman Beyond VS Scarlet Spider' *'Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099' (Completed fanon version) * Batman Beyond vs. X-23 Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Octopus (As Superior Spider-Man) * Iron Man 2099 * Iron Spider * Ironheart (Marvel) * The Meta * Solid Snake * Spider-Girl History Later revealed to have been infused with the DNA of Bruce Wayne by an elderly Amanda Waller as part of "Project Batman Beyond", Terry McGinnis was intended to take over the Batman mantle due to its significance. Waller attempted to make Terry's life mirror Bruce's to being orphaned and traumatized, her hired assassin Phantasm refused to go through with it and Waller realized that her action to commit cold blooded murder would tarnish Bruce's legacy rather than continue it. Though Waller canceled the project, Terry ended up becoming the new Batman after his father Warren McGinnis was murdered and he came under the wing of Bruce's surviving son Damien Wayne. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Terrence McGinnis * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Former gang member * Engaged to Dana Tan * Trained by Bruce Wayne, Kairi Tanaga, Dick Grayson Batsuit * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Ballistic protection * Flight * Cutting laser * Forearm grappling guns * Electro shock system * Cloaking * Retractable claws * Buzzsaw belt buckle * Extendable spikes * Rebreather * Environmental hazard resistance * Binocular vision * Infrared vision * Ultraviolet vision Arsenal * Batarangs ** Ensnaring ** Electrocution ** Explosion * Smoke pellets * Explosive pellets * Knockout gas pellets * Handheld grappling gun * Flash bangs * Bolas Bruce Wayne * Age: Likely 60+ years * Height: 6'2" | 190 cm * Weight: 210 lbs | 95.3 kg * Developed the new Batsuit * Master of all known martial arts * Decades of experience * Justice League co-founder * The goddamn Batman! Feats * Lifted a 215,000 lbs boulder * Survived giant penny crushing * Rescued the Justice League * Survived heavy dose of radiation * Faster than a Mach 19 missile * Defeated Shriek, Stalker, Superman, Goliath & the Justice Lords * Ended the Joker threat once & for all Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gear Terry's Batsuit is a state-of-the-art exosuit that automatically conforms to his size and is equipped with glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots, a cloaking device. It enables the user to lift up to 1700 lbs, night-vision that doubles as digital binoculars, scanner, and infra-red filter. * Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. * Forearm spikes can Extend out. * Personal communicator allows Terry to keep in constant contact with Bruce at the Batcave. *Suit enhances the wear's base strength by factor of ten **Strong enough to demolish a concrete wall with a single punch by itself * Enhanced ballistic protection. * Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and vibrations, but only slightly resistant to radiation. * Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. * Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. * Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. * Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. * Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. * Grappling guns built into the forearms. * Flashbang grenades. * Smoke pellets. * Flexicuffs. * A lock decipher. * Launchable tracers. * Retractale Tweezers. * A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots. * A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. * Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. * Rocket boots enabling flight. * Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. * Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. * Sensors that work as a polygraph. * Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. * Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. A countermeasure used by Commissioner Barbara Gordon to this in one incident where she was hunting Batman down was through tracking him using an ultraviolet light to illuminate him. * Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. * Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. * A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. * The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. Feats *Held up a section of construction scaffolding *Tracked down and defeated a group of thieves while taking care of a baby *Took down a rampant construction robot *Is perfectly fine after being plowed through two layers of concrete *Strong enough to lift and throw an I-beam *Fought evenly with a robot that can casually bent metal with her bare hands *Pushed an entire boulder off of him while underwater *Was able to elbow through a metal door, while suffering three cracked ribs *Helped stop a terrorist attack of 10,000 suicidal Joker clowns *Outwitted the Stalker *Defeated his own possessed suit with nothing, but a few old Batman gadgets and his own wits *Survived point-blank grenades *Held on to a jet taking off *Broke out of a concrete prison *Finally defeated the Joker, who was inhabiting Tim Drake's body and as he puts it "knows every move of the original Batman and Robin at their peak" **He even took advantage of the Joker's weakness causing him to become hot headed and more focused *Surprises even an elder Batman numerous times with his intellect, and was even called the better Batman Flaws * Least trained of the Batman family. **Communicates with Bruce Wayne for tactical advice and scientific assistance; while Terry is intelligent, he's not as smart as Bruce. **Suit's powers require him to hold back against opponents to avoid killing them. Inexperience with restraint has led him to be defeated by inexperienced criminals and common crooks. * Can be a bit reckless and hot headed * Electricity may mess with the batsuit. * Cloaking drains the suits energy at a fast rate, and is only usable for a minute. * A Electric restraining device can paralyze the wearer. * Batsuit can be hacked and controlled. Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Clones Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Flight Users Category:Future characters Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Humans Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Character Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters